Moving On from you
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Pomyboy isn't the only one with troubles. The whole gang is mourning deaths. Ponyboy's depressed and the Socs are back. Starts at Cherry coming to visit Ponyboy while he's bedridden (I suck at summarys Sry) All stories rated T to be safe. No cursing
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV

I opened my eyes from my nap to find Darry opening up my door telling me I had a visitor.

"Who?"

He smiled, "A redhead Soc. You feeling up to it?"

"Yeah." I honestly didn't really want her to **see** me. I had a pounding headache, 102.5 fever, and my throat was killing me. But Darry didn't need to worry. Plus, I didn't want her to see our house. For boys we do good house cleaning but still, she was a Soc.

"Hey Pony," Cherry said softly as she walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay thanks." I said feeling awkward. She looked worried. I smirked, " Both my brothers have grey hair, Soda may be able to pull it off, but you won't look good grey."

She laughed and I inwardly winced as it aggravated my headache.

Cherry's POV

I froze slightly when I saw Ponyboy. His cheeks were bright red, his skin was pale, and his voice was hoarse as was his breathing. He still smiled softly at me and I noticed his eyes were slightly glazed over from fever. Randy told me he visited pony and Ponyboy flipped when he mentioned Johnny, I wasn't gonna make that mistake. He had pneumonia and was still real sick.

"What's the diagnostics?" I asked curiously. He laughed softly and said in an awful hoarse voice, " What's not wrong shock, concussion, exhaustion, malnutrition, and pneumonia."

"Glory!" I said a bit too loud because He winced slightly and reached for the aspirins. I thought I saw him shake out 4!

"Pony!" I said kinda loud.

"What?" He replied startled while grabbing his head.

"Open your hand." I commanded and he sheepishly opened it and 4 were asprins there.

I just stared at him. Does he wanna get worse? Finally I said, "Would you like to od or something that's really dangerous." He looked at me his cheeks burning red, " but two doesn't work, Cherry, my head hasn't stopped pounding since I woke up Tuesday." I sighed. "Tell your brothers." He stubbornly shook his head, "They worry too much."

He looked ready to fall asleep. He started mumbling something about Johnny and I felt his forehead. Darrel stuck his head in. "He seems hotter and he's talking about Johnny." I told him concerned. Pomyboy was right, worry lines were etched into his face when he felt pony's head.

"Do you mind leaving? He's not really up to visitors," he told me politely motioning to the pale sleeping figure. I nodded.

"Thanks for coming, it's the first he's smiled in a while." I remember he was hiding in a church for a week and Darry really hasn't seen him and I left, back to my stingray and out of the east side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, Soda and Darry had to go to work. They didn't want to but my fever was only 101 so it wasn't worth losing a job. But... Darry said I needed a babysitter. Two-Bit was busy with his kid sister and Steve was working. So I was home alone.

I was searching for some cough drops when the screen door slammed. A rough voice answered, "Well looky here. Hello Ponyboy." I almost had a heart attack but I realized it was just Tim. I coughed out a hoarse "Hey" and then went back to looking for cough drops.

"I heard you was sick," he said. It was his business to know your business. He wasn't a bad guy though. He stood up for greasers and though he would deny it and flatten you, he was slightly concerned.

"There's about 20 things wrong with me," I told him, still not facing him. He stared at me so I rattled off the list.

"Shoot!" I yelled when I checked the last cabinet and realized we were out of cough drops and aspirin. I started coughing real hard, almost choking up a lung in the process.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked when I was finished.

"Nothing, we're just out of cough drops or aspirin." We talked for a few minutes and he left and I was finally left to peace and quiet so I took a nap until Soda and Darry came home at 6:00.


	2. Chapter 2: the walk home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders S.E. Hinton does. If I did ponyboy would be my boyfriend and 50 years younger.

A week went by and it was time to go back to school. I still had a headache and annoying cough, but no fever. So, at 6 Darry was yelling at me to get up.

I ripped myself from the warm covers and Soda's protective arm and grabbed a shower first.

"Dang it Ponyboy don't use all the hot water!"

"Soda, your showers take forever!"

We argued for a few more minutes until Darry shut us up and I hopped out.

When I smelled the sizzling bacon Darry was cooking my stomach disagreed so I just drank a glass of chocolate milk and headed out to Two-Bit's car.

"Look what the cat dragged in! I still can't get over your hair Ponyboy!"

"Get your jollies Two-Bit and then shove it!"

He just mock glared at me.

Then I saw the Socs. The only thing in their faces was hate. Pure hate. David, Greg, Bryan, and 2 other of Bob's Socs. I hurried into my only class with Two-Bit.

X

It was just before lunch and I met up with Two-Bit and Steve.

We were perfectly fine till I noticed a mustang trailing us. Great. Just great.

"Hey greaser, looks like that bath didn't work. David, why don't you do us a favor and take out the trash. Two-Bit threw some unprintable names back at them.

"We'll be back for you, Greaser!"

They laughed like that was so funny. I asked Two-Bit if he could drive me home but he had plans so I was alone after track.

X

We had to run 10 miles today. It was only suppose to be 8 but people were whining. Suck it up. My legs were on fire by time I finished. I was glad it was raining on the way home.

I was only 2 blocks from home when I saw a stingray trailing me. When it stopped I flipped out my blade and was met with the panicked, shocked face of Cherry Valace.

"Cherry?" I asked, utterly confused.

"I didn't know you were back in school, I was coming to visit when I saw you. It's not a good idea to walk in the rain after you've had pneumonia. Do you want a ride?" She said, fake stern on the pneumonia part. I smiled and thanked her while getting in her car.

"You can put away your blade now."she told me with a smirk.

"Oh." I put it away not realizing I was still clutching it. 598

She dropped me off and I guess Darry saw the stingray cause he came running out only to find Cherry.

So he turned his attention to my sopping wet figure.

"Get inside and change your clothes." He demanded.

"Okay. Bye Cherry, thanks for the ride."

"Bye."

Once inside Darry laid into me, of course. Soda was there sticking up form me but Darry wouldn't have it.

"Why would you walk home in the rain? Huh? That's beyond stupid, Ponyboy use your head."

"Lay off Darry, we were both working so who could have picked him up?" Soda alway sticks up for me. He had Darry cornered so Darry redirected.

"Why are you carrying a blade? Didn't you learn from last time?" And the cycle began again until it was time for me to make dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Tulsa

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**

**A/N things are gonna pick up. Sorry if the first two chapters seem boring. Thank you to the people how R&amp;R. Grammar and spelling errors have been pointed out and I hope this is better**.

School was lonely without Johnny. Johnnycakes. The one person besides Soda who understood me. I miss him. It's too hard to move on. Him and then Dally both. I hate Dally for what he did. Johnny didn't want to die.

The Socs seemed to have stopped but I know better. They are waiting to strike. My suspicion was confirmed when I found a note in my locker. It read:

Dear Ponyboy,

Your little friend is dead. That leaves you. We are gonna getrevenge. Just you wait for it. No one will care. But it would be too easy to kill you so we won't. We will make sure you wish you were dead.

They were right, no one cares about justice to a greaser. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up my lunch. Unfortunately, I ran into the same bathroom as Two-Bit. When I emerged he grabbed my arm and felt my forehead searching for a fever.

"You alright Ponyboy?" He me asked concerned.

"Yeah 'm fine," I lied to him straight faced.

He saw the note in my hand and ripped it out of my hand to read and when he finished it be was pale but enraged.

"You got a blade on you?" He asked. I shook my head. He handed me his blade and I smiled at him and headed to 5th period History.

Mrs. Peters was already calling role call when I walked in. She always started early so I wasn't late. The Socs snickered at my face that turned red under her glare. We were discussing African culture and I almost fell asleep. My head was swirling with thoughts on the Socs.

X

Two-Bit drove me home from track practice later that afternoon. He was trying to cheer me up by talking about some of his many blondes. I didn't pay attention to him. I was too busy thinking about Johnny and Dally. I remember when I first met Johnny.

Flashback:

I was in 2nd grade when we first met. I was kicking a soccer ball in the lot when the ball rolled near a small dark haired kid with a sad look on his face.

"Hi! My names Ponyboy. What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Johnny Cade." He mumbled quietly.

I had misheard him. "Johnny Cakes! That's the coolest name ever!" I invited him back to the house. When I told everyone his name was Johnny Cake Dallas mumbled,"What were your parents on when they named you. What is with Tulsa and strange names?" Darry smacked Dallas on the head.

"Nothing, and the name is Johnny Cade." Johnny said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice soft voice.

"Well that's okay we can call you Johnnycakes." Two-Bit spoke up with a cheesy grind plastered on his going-on-thirteen year old face. We all sat down and mom gave us some chocolate cake.

End of Flash

When I went to Mr. Symes class he told me he wanted me to stay after. Man, I wish I could have beat it out of there. I knew it was my fault I was failing. I was surprised when he offered me an assignment to bring up my grade. I ran home with a smile on my face… Until I saw a mustang trailing me. I started sweating and tries to run faster but, who can out run a car? They cut me off and cussed at me.

"Well boys look what we got, a grease ball. Hey greaser." The tallest one sneered at me.

"Well looks like this grease needs a lesson taught to him. David, let's teach him a lesson."

I tried to run but I got shoved to the ground. The biggest Soc started kicking me in the head, the same spot too. I was really dizzy, and black spots loomed at my vision. I thought I was dying. Then, I heard screaming and the kicking stopped but I passed out.

Tim Sheppard's POV

I was walking down the street with Curly trailing behind me, planing on going to Bucks. I heard the typical curse words of a fight and ran towards it. I realized quickly that the fight was 5 Socs against one… Pony! I flicked out my blade and Curly did the same. The cowardly idiots ran. I looked at Ponyboy. He looked so bad that I checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief that he had one. I realized if I wanted him to live I was gonna have to pick him up. This so will not help my reputation. Luckily, I flagged down Darrel as he passed by. He saw the kid and picked him up and threw him in the truck, already going 50 miles an hour. I could see the kid was semiconscious.

Darry's POV

I saw Tim waving his hands at me. I found it odd he was sitting next to a beat up kid. Usually, Sheppard beats a person then leaves. My stomach turned to ice when I realized Sheppard didn't do this, and the kid was my youngest brother.

I ran to him and when I picked him up he moaned and his eyelids fluttered. Good, I thought, he's semiconscious.

I brought him home and Soda saw him and looked like he was gonna puke. At least Ponyboy was standing on his own but leaning heavily on me.

Even Steve looked concerned. He asked me what happened and I was gonna reply but I heard Ponyboy mutter,"Bob's Socs found me."

Shoot! That idiot deserved to die he was trying to kill Ponyboy!

I was glad we weren't due for a Social Service visit for another few weeks. They came the day before Ponyboy went back to school.

I mentally went over his injuries. He had some busted ribs, a deep cut made from a knife on his arm, and bruises on every part of his body. He told me he was kicked in the head, but it wasn't concussed again. The cut on his arm needed stitches and would make one tuff scar.

"Hey Soda!" I called hoping to calm him down with Ponyboy's non life threatening injuries. Soda came in followed by Steve and Two-Bit.

"What's the diagnosis Doc?" Two-Bit asked cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Busted ribs, a deep cut on his arm, and he got a swift kick to the head but no concussion."

"Hey Pony, did them Socs knock some common sense into you?" Two-Bit asked Ponyboy. Ponyboy smiled.

"Naw, Two-Bit, they reversed what they did at the rumble." Even I had to laugh at the kid's comeback.

With knowing both my brothers were going to live, I fell into a semi restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Who wants a rumble?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. She rocks! I'm only in 7th grade and the book was written in the 60s. Thank ya'll who reviewed. If anyone has suggestions hit that little review button. **

Ponyboy's POV

When I woke up, every part of me hurt. I tried to sit up, forgetting about my ribs. I accidentally let a small moan escape from my lips and Soda was up in a second. I more carefully got myself up and hobbled to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Soda asked me.

I stared blankly at him before replying," I was up first, I make breakfast."

He laughed. "I think your off duty. I'll cook you just sit."

I complied grudgingly. I hated not being able to do things, it made me feel useless and lazy.

Soda was serving chocolate cake with blue frosting and red pancakes. That's Sodapop for you. Never boring around here, that's for sure. Two-Bit came and got himself a piece, turning on Mickey. I shook my head, him and Mickey, I swear!

I started eating slowly, paying more attention to Steve and Two-Bit's mock fight. Apparently, Steve insulted Mickey and so Two-Bit has to attack in Mickey's defense.

They are talking about another rumble because the first one obviously didn't work. The stupid Socs need to stay on their side.

Darry was trying to get a hold of Tim and the Brumely gang. 4 of Brumely's members are in jail, so Steve thinks we should get River King. I'm not so there, there gang is pretty wild so I was apprehensive. We are kind of low on numbers.

Two-Bit surprisingly left for school with a promise to hang with me around lunch. I tried to watch Mickey Mouse, but during the first episode I fell asleep.

X

I woke up to Two-Bit shaking me. He was staring down at me worriedly. I tried to stop my eyes from tearing up and stop the shaking. He gave me a already lit cigarette, seeing that I was

shaking too hard to light it.

"You alright?" He asked. When he first heard me scream after a nightmare, he confessed that he had nightmares after his dad left. He was 10 when he had the nightmares and they lasted until his mom sent him to therapy at 12.

"Yeah 'm fine, just spooked." He nodded.

"It's fine." He assured me carefully.

He handed me a sandwich from the DX and I smiled at him. I bet Soda put him up to it.

He has to leave eventually. I was shocked, a full day of school for Two-Bit was odd. Oh well, maybe he wanted to graduate.

I got up to cook dinner and waited another hour until Soda gets off work.

A/N there is a poll for the River Kings participation in the rumble.


	5. Chapter 6: ACHOO!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Thank you mary d ace and Curtis crew for suggestions. **

Ponyboy's POV

The rumble is set for Friday. Tuesday is Tuesday and I get to go back to school tomorrow. Darry called the school and told them that I had the flu.

I have been bored out of my mind lately. Two-Bit decided he wanted to graduate. What has the world come to?

It was getting late so I hopped into bed with Soda's warm arm wrapped around me my mind

X

I woke up to Darry shouting for me to get up.

I didn't want to, but I pushed myself up, ignoring my ribs protest, and hopped in the shower.

After taking a shower and greasing my hair.

I heard Steve talking about how Tim was suppose to meet with River Kings today. Even with uneven numbers, Darry probably counts as 3 people. Darry said he didn't trust them, so we decided that they would participate with us.

I hopped into Two-Bit's car hoping that today the Socs would leave us alone, just once.

Pretty wishful thinking isn't it?

X

I knew I was safe for 1st period because Two-Bit is in my class. Unfortunately, all my other classes are greaser free. Even track was all Socs and middle class.

I was at my locker when I felt a strong hand shove me against my locker. I whipped around and was me with 5 Socs, all had blades. The teachers were all in their classes. I gulped but put on my tuff face.

"Hey greaser. Look David, it's the greaser that killed Bob. Isn't that something?" The blond one sneered.

I really didn't know when to shut up.

"Hey Soc. Look, it's the idiot in a varsity jacket."

He swore at me and held the blade to my neck. The tall one cut my cheek while the dark haired one, named David, slugged me repeatedly in the chest and kicked my ribs.

I heard screaming and vaguely felt Steve haul me to my feet. The swirling and dizziness eventually faded.

"Hey, kid, What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious, jumping him once wasn't enough!"

They argued for a few minutes, and they didn't realized that I had picked up my books and started heading to class. I heard Two-Bit yelling after me.

"Pony, wait up!" He caught up to me.

"Steve said he'll take you home after track, okay?"

"Sure, thanks" I replied trying to get to class. I first stopped by the nurse to get a pass, claiming I was sick.

I went to Mr. Symes class and luckily he was just talking about our theme.

I wondered what I was going to write about. I could write about Mickey Mouse, Soda's horse. No, it always sounded too cheesy. I couldn't talk about my parents yet. I was stumped.

I eventually trudged through the day, not really paying attention, just waiting for the relief of track.

I had a meet after school in track. Darry has never been to a meet. Soda has been to a few. Today, though, no one was coming except Two-Bit.

Oh well, I know they have to work. I got in my position to start, when the gun fired I took off.

While running, I tended to think. I thought about the rumble. I had an awful feeling. I didn't want a rumble, people shouldn't get hurt because of me. Then again, Steve almost got jumped yesterday, but luckily Curly and Tim were there and scared the Socs off. Socs new not to mess with a Sheppard. I was worrying myself sick about the gang. I knew if I didn't stop I would make myself sick. I got fevers when I worried. I got sick after my parent's death, after Johnny was jumped, and one time in 4th grade I broke a lamp and lied about it. When I came down with a fever, my parents knew I had done it.

Two-Bit got bored and left. Steve was suppose to pick me up but he never showed. I tried calling the house, but no one answered. Great. Home was a 14 mile walk.

I felt a drop of water hit my blonde head. I looked up at the gray clouds as they let loose rain. Just a perfect day, I thought.

I trudged home in the rain, shaking from the cold. I walked into the house, I saw Steve on the phone with Evie.

Soda's POV

When Ponyboy walked in soaking wet, I glared at the gang. Who was suppose to pick him up. I heard Darry start to yell.

"Ponyboy, what happened?"

"S-Steve was s-s-suppose to p-pick me up after t-track,"he told us through chattering teeth.

I had to admit that I was angry at Steve. I looked at Ponyboy and listened to Steve apologize.

"Why didn't you call the house?"

"I did. It was busy, you were talking to Evie."

"I am so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Steve started with endless apologies.

Finally, Ponyboy smiled at Steve and said," I'm not mad Steve, I'm soaking wet and freezing my butt off, but not mad. How could I be? I'm too absent minded to be able to be mad. I would'a done the same thing." He started laughing, but broke off coughing. I threw him a towel and he headed to our room to dry off.

He came back out with dry clothes, but wet hair. He smiled and walked by Steve, shaking his shaggy hair on Steve. Steve tackled him.

"Steve, that's not fair! You're Fat! Get off you pig!" Ponyboy shouted at Steve gasping for air.

"Steve! You're choking him. Get off" I commanded him.

They both laughed and seperated.

Later that night Ponyboy and I went to bed.

We didn't get much sleep. Every few minutes I would feel the bed shift and hear a muffled cough or sneeze or hear Pony get up and get a Kleenex. After about an hour he grabbed his pillow and went back to his old room. I could hear him coughing from here. I felt bad for him, but eventually fell asleep.

Ponyboy's POV (morning)

I woke up with my throat killing me. I couldn't even breathe through my nose. I hurried so that I could get some hot water. I beat Soda. I used extra hot water to try and clear my nose, but it didn't work.

I got dressed and ready and ran out the door to Two-Bit's car. He worriedly looked me over.

"You alright, kid?"

"I'b fine Two-Bit." I replied, congested. He didn't seem to believe me.

He felt my forehead,"No you ain't, Pony. You're real hot."

"I'b fine just drive." He shook his head.

"Not making that mistake again, go home miss school for ONE freakin' day. Last time I didn't tell Darry you landed in a hospital."

"That's different it's just a colb," I tried.

He cursed and punched the steering wheel and made a U-Turn. "Kid, are best buddies, but I'm also 4 years older than you. I have to be responible. I can't 'be a pal' and not tell Darry if you're real ill." I was shocked at his seriousness. I was silent for the rest of the ride.

Two-Bit told Darry and Soda what happened. Darry took my temprature.

"101.2, Kiddo. No way, you're staying home. I was about to argue, but instead I let out a string of sneezes that racked my brain.

"Bless you!" Soda and Two-Bit said at the same time. I sighed and grabbed a tissue and blew my nose into it.

A/N: Oh no! Ponyboy is sick! The next chapter will be Ponyboy sick. Did you like serious Two-Bit? A new chapter should be up Sunday or Monday. Until next time fellow greaser, please review. Thank ya'll who left suggestions. Also, I have not forgotten the rumble, it will come. Stay Gold ya'llI


	6. Chapter 7: Achoo part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

**A/N: I had 1 vote for #1, 2 for #2, 1 for #3, and someone who gave me their own idea. I tried to combine and I hope I have satisfied. Not all ideas are used in this chapter, but will be.**

**Two-Bit's POV (car conversation)**

When Ponyboy got in I knew right away something was wrong. He was pale, his cheeks were flushed, and his voice was hoarse.

"You alright, Kid?" I asked him.

"I'b fine Two-Bit." He said, congested. I felt his forehead. He was not fine, he was burning up! He didn't want me to tell Darry, but all I could think about was last time he was sick, him lying in a hospital bed, delirious, screaming for Johnny. I flipped. I punched the steering wheel, cursing up a storm.

I told him I needed to be a responsible buddy, not just a pal, trying not to get him mad at me while taking him home. He seemed to get it and was silent for the rest of the ride to his house.

I told Darry and turns out he had a fever of 101. something-I-don't-remember. He sneezed and Soda and I cheerfully piped up a "bless you". He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I felt awful. I knew now there was no way that Darry was letting me go to the rumble now. I wondered how I was going get to the rumble.

"I'm bored Two-Bit." I complained. Then, I got an idea.

"Let's play poker, Two-Bit!" I said excited for something to do.

"Kid, I'll whip you and you know it."

"I don't care." I informed him. I was about dying of boredom. He shook his head

"Kid, you can't sit still to save your life. You're worse than ol' Sodapop. Learn some patience." I laugh, but break off into a cough. I pop a cough drop and look at my hand. For once, it was good.

I got a straight and Two-Bot had a pair of aces.

"No way! What the heck?! You did not just beat me!"

We went back and forth for a while. At the end of the games, I was out $4! I gave up.

I eventually fell asleep listening to Mickey and Two-Bit's crazy stories.

**Darry's POV**

I walked in to see Ponyboy conked out on the couch. Two-Bit looked ready to drop too.

Ponyboy woke up when I slammed the door.

"Hey," I murmured quietly. The poor kid looked miserable. His nose was already red and raw. He sleepily mumbled a weak,"Hey, Dar."

He stated to fall asleep again but slurred out," How'sh wash work?"

I laughed quietly, he sounded so drunk," Good, little buddy." I grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. His fever had gone up the 102.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry walked in and I half woke up. I asked him about work, and then fell asleep. I vaguely felt him stock a thermometer into my mouth before I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sucky place to end I know, but I didn't know where to end it. I needed to gather my thoughts on how to continue. Writer's block sucks. Please send me reviews! You guys inspire me! ㈵9! I really need inspiration. Thank you who reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 8: ACHOO III & before the rumble

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders because the amazing S.E. Hinton does and she da bomb. ;)**

**A/N: I love reviews. It's crazy how I was lost for ideas, but then I wake up with 3 amazing reviews and all of a sudden I have ideas. Thank you guys and girls. If any of you are getting sick of the story focusing on Ponyboy being sick, I promise the whole story won't be Ponyboy being sick. Sorry for the long note.**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program.  
**

**Darry's POV **

Later that night, I watched Ponyboy and Sodapop sleep. They didn't know, but when I was worried or something, I watched them sleep. Soda had his arm around Pony and Pony was snuggled in a ball against Soda, the occasional cough escaping his lips. Ponyboy didn't want to sleep in here and get Soda sick or wake him up, but Soda wouldn't let him, It was nice to watch my brothers, and eventually I went to my own bed and fell asleep.

**Soda's POV**

I crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Ponyboy. I threw another blanket on him and he snuggled up to it.

I heard an obnoxious voice yell out,"Hellooo Cuurrtises!"

"Two-Bit, you going to school today?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Do you mind watching Pony?"

"No problamo, Mr. Sodapop I shall sit on the baby!" He said cheekily. I laughed as Two-Bit headed to our room.

When I walked in I smiled at the sight, Two-Bit was on my side of the bed, his arm around Pony and Ponyboy was snuggled in a ball, his back against Two-Bit's stomach. I grabbed our old camera and snapped a picture. I'd show Pony that later.

I headed off to a long day of work.

**Ponyboy** **POV**

I woke up to see Two-Bit next to me. I slid out from his arm and when I got out of the shower I saw he was attempting to make chocolate cake.

I sneezed twice and he turned around, startled.

"Hey sunshine!" He said, ruffling my blond hair.

"Hey! My roobs are dere!" I said angrily, I hated my short blonde hair.

"Your dreaming, Pony!" He said laughing. I sniffed thickly, annoyed. He just laughed.

I stiffened when I realized what today was. It was Friday, the day of the rumble.

Two-Bit noticed and patted me on the back.

"It'll be okay." He said.

I shook my head,"No ib might not. Somebody might get hurt because of me."

"No they'll be fine we've done this before. Plus, the Socs can't think they can mess with _any_ of us. It's not your fault, it the Socs fault." He reassured me fiercely.

I had to smile, not any less worried but a bit better.

The phone rang and I answered it.

**(Bold is Ponyboy and italic is the track coach)**

**"Hello"**

_"Is this Ponyboy Curtis?" _

**Gulp. It was the track coach,"Yes sir, it is."**

_"Can you tell me why you haven't been in track?"_

**"Sir, I'b been sick."**

_"Oh." The coach sounded surprised. He was a fair coach, if you were real sick or something, he understood. But, he didn't let us be lazy or skip. "Feel better, Ponyboy, sorry."_

**"Ib's obkay, coach, see youb Monday."**

_"Take your time, see you whenever."_

**"Thanks, bye."**

When we hung up, Two-Bit asked who it was.

"My track coach called about me missing practice," I told him,"Ib feel fine Two-Bit, Ib can go to school." Of course then, my body decided to throw me into a string of sneezes. Two-Bit eyed me disapprovingly at me.

He grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. I scowled for a moment until it beeped.

He shook his head," 101 still, Ponyboy, no way." I sighed, defeated.

I think he read my mind," And you're not going to the rumble. Darry told me."

"Oh cobe on Two-Bit." He shook his head.

"Fibe." I sighed.

Later, the rest of the gang came to get ready for the rumble. I debated it for a while, before opening up my window and heading out into the night.

**A/N: Please send me ideas/injuries for the gang in the rumble. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 9: Rumble escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. The fabulous S.E. Hinton does.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. They have been amazing. I live in a small farming town, so my fighting might seem odd. Sorry, please bare with me. You ready to rumble?! **

**Darry's POV**

We were all psyched for the rumble. Ponyboy was upstairs because he couldn't go to the rumble. I knew he wanted to, but he still had a fever in the triples. I remember when I was 14 I had strep and my mom wouldn't let me go to a rumble. My mom didn't like us going any way, but she knew if she said no we would just sneak out. Dad had had rumbles, so he understood. Their rule was you had to be 13 to participate in rumble. We had respected that rule for her at least.

Everyone was whooping and hollering. The energy was contagious. We were laughing and screaming. Fists were pumping in the air.

Then, I saw a figure in the bushes. No way. I grabbed Ponyboy from behind and he whirled around, fists flying. I ducked and grabbed his arms glaring at him. When he noticed me, his already pale skin paled more.

He gulped,"Heb Dar. Ib can exblain."

I sigh. I don't want him walking home alone.

"Explain after the rumble." His face lights up and he runs to join the boys.

**Soda's POV**

Isee a familiar face in the crowd of greaser. I see my baby brother, who is suppose to be at home. I'm mad, but I understand because I've done the same thing. I go and clasp him on the back, and he looks up and smiles at me. Darry throws the first punch, and the rumble is on.

I punch the first Soc I see. He's back up fast and slugs me in the chest. I gasp for breathe for a moment before giving him a few punches and he goes down. I see Steve is struggling with two Socs on top of him and I lift up one of them and kick him in the head. Steve has his guy tacken care of so I look around for Pony. I see a two Socs on top of him slugging him. One of the Socs pulls out a blade and cuts Ponyboy's stomach. In a fit of rage, I jump on top of the Soc, punching him until he was unconscious. I see my tough baby brother next to me, already back up and taking in a big Soc that looks about 18 or 19.

**Darry's POV**

I punch my ex-best friend Paul, in the chest. He stumbles back, but comes back swinging hard. I get him down, and believe a blow to his ribs. I move on to the next one. I get kicked in the ribs hard and I accidentally let a groan escape my libs. I return with a strong right hook he stumbles back and Tim runs into him, and he's down.

I go help Steve, who's getting punched in the face. He's cursing up a storm, so I know he'll live. I take care of that Soc and see Two-Bit. He's doing fine, he has a medium sized Soc and the Soc is close to going down.

I see the Socs getting in their cars and running. We are all whooping and hollering, high off our win. Steve helps Soda up, who looks like he bruised his ribs. We walk home and I get out the first aid kit.

I look Steve first. He's already popped his own nose back into place. He has a few bruises, but nothing that needs me. I go to Soda. I feel his ribs and discover that they are not broken. I sigh in relief, and go to Pony. The cut on his stomach is deep. I give him a shot of vodka. He gulps it like a pro, and I eye him disapprovingly. He wasn't a lightweight at all. His stomach was bleeding a lot and needed stitches. I stitched him up and stitched up his cheek. I gave him an aspirin and moved on to Two-Bit. He had a cut across his forehead that touched his eyebrow. I handed him the bottle of vodka. I stitched him up and moved on to fixing up my own busted fists.

I looked at Ponyboy,"Room now." I commanded him. He kept his head down as he went to his room.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry took me to my room. I itched my nose, feeling uncomfortable and exhausted. I knew I looked like I was ready to drop, because Darry's expression softened. I was stressed at the rumble. When I saw Soda getting kicked in the ribs and then the Soc was on top of me with the blade, it was all stressful.

"I already know why you went to the rumble, I already know your punishment. Two weeks your grounded. Any comments?" I shook my head, my eyes already half closed. He felt my forehead and gave me a sad look and left. Soda came in after and wrapped his arm around me. I fell asleep, hoping this would be the most stressful day of the week, but I knew with the Socs, it was a lie.


	9. Chapter 10: Taking the knife

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. The fabulous S.E. Hinton does. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up late, enjoying my Saturday. I typically woke up at 8 or so on Saturdays. I glanced at the clock and realized it was after 10! I was shocked, but crawled out of bed, feeling my cold and last night's rumble taking the effect on me. I typically didn't get sick a lot, but when I did I got really sick. Even a small cold was doing a real number on me.

I saw Steve eating cake in the living room.

"Hey." He muttered, eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey," I said, searching to see if there was any cake left. Of course it was all gone.

"Hey Steve, Who ate all the cake?" I asked.

"Two-Bit." He answered me. Of course. I grabbed some cereal, and sat on the couch next to Steve.

He looked at me for a moment before saying," Pony, I really am sorry about track. I fell awful you got sick because of me." He said looking guilty. I sighed.

"Steve, it's really not your fault." I told him. It was true, I wasn't mad at him.

"I still feel guilty." He confessed. I sighed, not in the mood for this conversation, I was tired and didn't feel good at all.

"Steve, I don't have the energy to fight with you today, I'll argue with you tomorrow." I said with a halfhearted smirk. He smiled slightly shack his head.

"Still such a smart-mouthed Kid." He said.

My head was killing me. I sneezed, and laid my head against the back of the couch, for once enjoying Steve. It was nice not to argue, for probably the last time.

X (Monday after School)

I was walking home from school, exhausted. I heard a familiar scream thst sounded like Steve's scream echo in the Distance. I ran as fast as I could towards it. I saw Steve surrounded by 5 or so Socs with blades. I saw the Soc pull out a blade. I ran to help him, when I felt a white hot sting in my upper right abdomen.

Black spots loomed over my vision, but when I heard Steve shaking me, I shook it off.

I didn't care if I didn't sound tuff, I complained in a quiet moan, "Steve, it hurts so bad." I was gasping for air from the pain. I heard the sirens in the distance and oils almost sigh in relief, except it would hurt.

"I know it hurts, I know it does. But, it'll be okay. Think of your brothers. Christ, Kid, don't die now. Come on." He said frantically. The ambulance came and put me in there.

I vaguely heard,"losing consciousness… Heart Beat 105… Blood pressure," before falling asleep." My last thought was, _If this blade doesn't do it for him, Darry is going to kill me for sure._

Darry's POV

I got a frantically call from Steve. All I heard was stabbed, hospital, and Ponyboy. I grabbed a pale Soda and raced out the door, Two-Bit on my tail.

The car ride was suppose to be 15 minutes, but I made it there in 7. I was going about 85 miles and hour. I was glad there weren't any cops.

I rushed in and saw Steve. He was pale, pacing, and nervously running a hand through his hair. He looked up at me looking guilty.

"Stupid kid wanted to play hero. That knife was mine. He jumped in the way and look where it got him. Golly Kid." Two-Bit tried t o calm him down before he stressed Soda out more.

Then, the doctor walked out with a storic face.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

It was a good sign he didn't stumble over the name. Ponyboy must have talked to him. We shook hands.

"Hello Mr. Curtis. I am Doctor Warren and I was Ponyboy's head Doctor and..."

**A/N: Every readers worst nightmare, a Cliffhanger. Oh no! What's going happen? Please review! Remember I can still kill Ponyboy!**


	10. Chapter 11: Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. The fabulous S.E. Hinton does. This chapter is a lot medical, but I have basically no medical knowledge. Please bear with me. I got my information off of but could not find how long Pony should stay in the hospital.**

**Stevie-Boy's POV**

The Socs would have killed me if not for Ponyboy. When that blade sunk into Ponyboy, all the Socs ran.

He brokenly moaned," Steve, it hurts so bad."

"I know it hurts, I know. But it'll be okay. Just think of your brothers. Christ, Kid, don't die in me know." I said frantically.

I called for an ambulance and ran back to Ponyboy. He was pale and almost unconscious. I shook him, trying not to let him go to sleep.

They loaded him into the ambulance, and I ran to the nearest pay phone to call Darry, probably almost beating Ponyboy's track record.

I grabbed my car and drove to the hospital. Only about 5 minutes later did Darry walk through the door.

I don't even remember what I told him, I was just babbling nonsense.

What seemed like hours, the doctor came out.

"He's stable but he lost a lot of blood. Would any of you be willing to donate? He's A+."

I thought about it. I was O-.

Two-Bit was A+ so he went back to give blood.

The doctor continued," I'm concerned of him getting infection, so I will keep him here for a few days. The knife didn't hit anything important, but it just barely missed his pancreas. You may see him now."

We ran to the room and froze. Ponyboy was asleep, but pale and small. Soda was holding his hand, but when he awoke he was flying high off whatever medicine that gave him. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at seeing him so high.

Soda talked nonsense with him, while Two-Bit looked like he wanted to laugh and run out of there at the same time.

**Darry's POV**

When I saw my baby brother pale and asleep in a hospital looking so small, I wanted to be sick. I had failed my brothers so much.

When Ponyboy woke up I could almost sigh in relief, but then I realized he was too loopy off pain medication to have a sensible and coherent conversation. I just wanted to apologize for landing him in this terrible mess.

The doctor said he was only going to be here for a couple of days and I was glad. I knew he was afraid of hopitals and needles.

The nurse came in announcing that visiting hours were over, but family could stay. Soda slept in the bed with Ponyboy, while I took the cot.

I couldn't fall sleep, so I sat next to Ponyboy's hospital bed and stroked his hair. I was slightly taken aback when I felt his warm head, but than remember he wasn't over his cold completely. Poor kid can't catch a break with our parents, the Socs, Johnny and Dally, the concussion, being sick and now stabbed! Maybe I was an awful guardian.

Ponyboy stirred slightly but then fell back asleep. I smiled at his sleeping figure, and hopped into my bed to sleep for the night.

**X**

I woke up and saw Soda and Ponyboy were still asleep. Today Pony got to go home.

I signed the discharge papers the doctor handed me, and went back into the room. Soda was up and when I shut the door Pony groggily looked up at me.

I handed him his clothes and stepped out. I knew Soda would help him if he needed. He hated to even have his shirt off in front of other people. Soda wheeled him out in a wheelchair, after s but if complaining from Pony. He hated to be babied.

We all got into the car and drove home, hoping the worst was over.

**Soda's POV**

I helped Ponyboy change and made a promise to make him eat more. He was too skinny. Just them the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Curtis, you have to use a wheelchair." He groaned, looking at me but I just shrugged. He sat in it with his arms crossed.

"Now that wasn't so hard." I teases, ruffling his hair. He straightened it out.

We got home a few minutes later, and the gang came running out the door. Two-Bit picked up Pony like a bride. Pony tried to get down, but Two-But wasn't having it.

It was nice to just have a normal night with the gang.

**A/N: that probably was the worst chapter so far. Sorry guys. Please review, it equals better chapters. I promise Pony's POV will be back.**


	11. Chapter 12: Can't we catch a break!

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. I don't.**

**Soda's POV**

I woke up and got ready for work, trying to be quiet for Ponyboy. He wasn't looking to good, he was real pale. I told myself that he was sick earlier, it's just the flu, but I know I'm lying to myself.

I hopped into the driver's seat of the truck and starts up the engine.

"Soda! Slow down, little buddy!" Darry yelled when I cruised out of the driveway and onto the street, already doing 55.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be late." I tried, but Darry didn't buy it. He rolled his eyes.

"Your always late, Pepsi-Cola," he told me.

I laughed. I loved driving fast, it was a rush, especially when I knew my long shift with Steve would be pretty uneventful.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I thinking about what to write for my theme, bored out of my mind. I had no ideas on what to write. Darry said that I couldn't move around a lot, so that left only homework to do. I really didn't feel like moving anyway. My head was pounding and my stomach was smarting something awful.

I glanced at the clock for the millionth time. Only 48 more minutes until Soda came home. After that, 82 more minutes until Darry would get home.

I thought about different experiences that I had had. I wondered if I could write about my parents. _No_, I thought, that is _too painful. _Who are important to me? Then it hit me. I could write about Johnny and Dally and the murder. I smiled at jotted down a few notes. The bulk of the work I would do tomorrow.

I started getting really tired so I laid down and fell asleep. I thought I heard a door open but I ignored it.

**Soda's POV**

I had to stay a few minutes extra at work to deal with an annoying group of stuck up Socs.

I walked in to my room and found Ponyboy laying on the bed, curled up into a ball. I was concerned, so I felt his forehead.

He was burning up! I wondered if his wound was getting infected. Just then, Darry walked in, looking tired. I ran up to him and told him about Ponyboy. He grabbed the thermometer.

"101.8," He said,"Anything over 101.5 the doctor said to go to the hospital." I woke up Ponyboy and he groggily walked to the truck. I noticed Ponyboy was shaking,so I wrapped my arms around him trying to warm him up. He was out like s light by time Darry started up the truck.

When we got to the hospital, I shook Ponyboy awake. When we got inside, Dr. Martin was there. He took Ponyboy to the back room and left us there, worried grey headed.

**Darry's POV**

I had a long day at work, all I wanted was a back rub from Soda. Then, I caught sight of Soda's frantic face. It was my worst fear, Ponyboy most likely had an infection. His fever was almost 102, so we were headed to the hospital. We rushed his still half-asleep figure into the hospital.

The doctor came out and confirmed our suspicions,"He does have an infection, his fever is up to 102.2. You may see him now in room 743."

We rushed to room 743. I hesitantly walked in and saw Ponyboy's pale figure, his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't asleep, his breathing was to rapid. Sodapop walked over and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at Soda. He looked around the hospital, looking confused.

"You have an infection, Pony, your in a hospital." He nodded and I remembered about the gang. I walked out to go call them.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I was trying to sleep off a hangover when the phone rang. I groaned and answered. When I heard Darry's voice I knew something was wrong.

"It's Ponyboy, he's in the hospital." Hospital?! What? I just saw him this morning. Sure, he was pale and tired, but heck, the kid was stabbed, I didn't expect him to be bouncing off the walls.

"He has a high fever, infection. He is in room 743. Thanks Two-Bit." I grabbed a bottle of water and an aspirin and headed out to grab Steve.

**Steve's POV**

I was at the lot when Two-Bit strolled up, seriousness written on his face. I was worried, you don't get a serious Two-Bit often.

"It's Ponyboy. He's in the hospital. Come on he's in room 743." We took off in his pile of piece-of-junk he calls a car. We sped off into the hospital, for the second time this week, wondering if it would be three times.

**A/N: Oh no, the Curtis's can't catch a break! A penny for your thoughts. (I have no idea what that means.) :) Please review! **

********Important!: after Pony's infection is over, I think I will end this, unless you guys give me anymore ideas. I want this over 10,000 words. I think I will do a 1 year anniversary one-shot sequel. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Brothers Ending

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns all rights and creative genius in The Outsiders. I don't. **

**A/N: Epilogue! There will be a sequel to this story called "Another chapter, Another memory" Also, on my profile is more ideas for another story. Tell me which you want me to start first. I apologize for the shortness of this epilogue. I am still learning. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I get out of the hospital in 2 days and I cannot wait! I have nothing to do but stare at the ceiling all day.

As I look at my brothers, I know that they will always stay with me. They have been with me through thick and thin, and death.

I love them more than anything. Hard times will eventually fade into another memory.

Darry gave up everything for us, college, friends, and now he works 2 hard jobs. Soda dropped out and works a dead end job.

What's left of the gang is just 2, but they are still my brothers, even Steve.

And, Golly, I'm pretty luck to have four brothers.

**A/N: That's it! Thank you to all who reviewed.**

T**he Curtis crew**

**FrankElza**

**GreaserG1rl201**

**Zarak**

**Mary d ace**

**OffTheRecord**

**And especially Shattered Aura who taught me how to post my story.**


End file.
